Ikuto in a Cinderella Story
by storyteller14.5
Summary: Hamasaki Amaya is Amu's cousin from her mother's twin, making them almost identical. She is leaving to live with Amu and her family. But when she meets Ikuto and she starts to fall for him, as does he, but Amaya tries to stop herself for Amu's sake. R


**I don't own Shugo Chara**

**Prolouge**

Hamasaki Amaya shut her suitcase quietly. She was tired of this mistreatment. Her father just died and now her stepmother is treating her like crap. Amaya knew this was going to happen. All her stepmother had to do was wait until her dad died. She'd get the money, the house, and Amaya as her servant.

But after five months of pure agony, Amaya had sent a letter to her cousin Hinamori Amu. She told them she was "visiting," but once she got to Japan, she's beg them to keep her. She pushed her mouse brown hair out of her face and put her hands on her hips.

"Done." She whispered and she walked out.

Her cousin was her only hope. Her stepsisters never let her have friends. They mocked her. Before, she has many friends and many admirers. But all were chased away, ever since her dad married that wretched woman.

Her father didn't mean to be mean, he just wanted Amaya to have a role model. But he choose the wrong woman, he chose a witch. But now, he was gone. Dead. She didn't need to stay here.

Amaya plopped on the bus. She took a picture out of her bag. It was a picture of her, her mom, her aunt, and Amu. She smiled. Her mom and aunt were twins. So that made her and Amu look almost exactly alike. But she was born first, so she was older. Seventeen. Her stepmom took her out of secondary school so that she could clean the house full time. But she was a prodigy and had all her secondary school credits.

The bus stopped at the airport. She had purchased to quickest tickets from London to Japan. She checked in, getting strange looks. It was very late at night, and she was under aged. But she used a note from her dad, who had told her that if anything went wrong, go to her aunt. So she got by the security.

She got to her gate. She was almost there. She couldn't wait to meet Amu friends. Utau, Yaya, Nagi, Tadase, Kairi, and Ikuto. She knew Amu's problem between choosing Tadase and Ikuto to be her love. Amu had told her.

"Amaya, are you okay?" Amaya's chara said popping out of Amaya's blouse pocket. Amaya's chara was dressed in a pastel purple clad dress with a light green apron and bandana. She had curly red hair and purple eyes. She represented motherhood.

"Yes Ai, I'm fine." Amaya replied.

"AMU! Is that you?" said a voice.

"What…" Amaya turned to get a hard, longing passionate kiss from a complete stranger.

"Mmmph!" Amaya pushed the man aside. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, Amu, you might look older, but your still the same." Said the man.

"First, I'm Amaya, Amu is my cousin. Second, WHO are you and WHY do you know Amu?"

"C—Cousin?" The man stared at Amaya in dismay. Her ran his hands through his midnight blue hair. "Oh, well I'm Ikuto—"

"Ikuto?" Amaya couldn't believe Amu got this hunk falling for her! "Oh, I know you, you were in Amu's letters."

"She talks about me?" Ikuto blushed.

"Oh yes all the time." Ai cried

"Shh…Ai…don't you'll embarrass her!" Amaya knew that Ikuto had a chara, Yoru, but he left, according to Amu's letters.

"You have a chara?" Ikuto inquired.

"Yes, but I have another," Amaya pulled out a black egg. "But it's unidentified." I can't believe I just told him. It was supposed to be a secret!

"You have a unidentified egg? I have one two!" Ikuto pulled out a black egg as well. But then Amaya felt a surge in her egg. It was vibrating. Ikuto's was as well. They locked eyes. Then the black coat of the egg shattered and there eggs had pictures on them. Amaya's had a glass slipper and a tiara. Ikuto's had a musketeer hat and a thin sword.

"Oooh!" Ai cheered. "Amaya you egg has been identified you have a new dream!"

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It's your dream, you should know it!" Ai cried.

"But I don't."

"Me either." Ikuto whispered.

"Ikuto, there you are!" a man that looked like the older version of Ikuto followed by other men. All carried instruments.

"Hi dad," Ikuto greeted them, "This is Amaya, she is a cousin with one of my friends." Ikuto's dad look at Amaya. He smiled.

"Flight to Japan is now bording."

"Come on, let's go guys." One of the men behind Ikuto said.

"Hey, what seat are you in?" Ikuto asked looking at his boarding pass.

"36C. You?" Amaya said.

"36B, we are next to each other."

"Ikuto! Amaya! Are you coming?" shouted one of the other men.

Ikuto and Amaya looked at each other and walked to the door. They both felt a surge in their Chara eggs. But they didn't say anything. Not knowing that they were experiencing the same thing.

**R&R Please **


End file.
